Jealousy
by Princess Lucy
Summary: Peter's jealous of his new baby sister
1. Chapter 1

**My crossover is on hiatus,I have no more ideas unless some one has any ideas pm me .Meanwhile enjoy this story featuring a newborn Susan and a two and half year old Peter. Peter is not ooc ,he's a typical two and a half year old.I have had the fortunate (or maybe unfortunate pleasure) of working with this age group for five years. Sometimes they are sweet,sometimes they are naughty,but they are always unpredictable.**

Peter sat on the parlour floor sulking . Mummy had alot of ladies over for bridge,but no one was playing they were all busy cooing over Susan who lay in a bassinet near Mummy sleeping. Susan slept on unaware of the the women around her . Peter didn't know what was so special about Susan anyway,she didn't do anything just sleep and cry and make messes . She had barely been here a week and she was already taking up all of Mummy's time,Mummy used to play with him,but now she was too tired or always busy with Susan when he asked her to read to him or play with him.

When they finally left and Mummy went into the other room ,Peter went over to the bassinet glaring down at Susan. He wanted her to go the bassinet with both hands,he tipped it over dumping Susan onto the floor,luckily she wasn't hurt,but she was shaken out of a sound sleep,she opened her mouth and wailed.

Mummy came rushing back in and saw Susan lying on the floor ,the bassinet tipped over on it's side ,she picked Susan up soothing her and placed her back in the bassinet. Straightening up,she looked at Peter.

"Peter,did you tip the bassinet." she asked gazing into his blue eyes they were so much like George's.

"No." Peter said wrapping his arms around her neck,he kissed her."Love you."

Mummy bit back a smile trying to remember she needed to reprimand Peter for nearly hurting Susan and lying,but it was hard with velvety soft arms around her neck and baby kisses on her cheek.

"Peter." Mummy said in the most firm voice she could manage,"Why did you tip Susie out of the bassinet."

Peter looked at her,then stuck his thumb in his mouth,shrugging." Her go bye bye" he said

Mummy sighed,"Don't you want a new sister.?"

"No!" Peter shouted.

***********************************************************************

No one had ever asked Peter if he wanted a new sister and if they had he would have said no,he sat on the porch steps playing with his teddy bear. Mummy was inside feeding Susan.

"Why hello there."The milkman said coming up the steps with the milk."How's that new little sister of yours.I bet you love being a big brother." he said reaching down and tousling Peter's hair.

Peter scowled,then a bright idea came to him."You want baby?" he asked jumping up he ran inside the house and over to where Susan lay in the the bassinet he started dragging it across the floor,he was almost to the door,when Mummy came back in.

"Peter,where are you going with Susan." she asked slightly amused

"Susie go bye bye. milkman." Peter said firmly .

"Peter,you can not give Susan to the milkman."Mummy said

"Yes." Peter said stubbornly.

Mummy sighed and moved Susan back to the middle of the parlour ,sitting on the sofa,she lifted Peter up onto her lap.

"Peter,Susan's your new sister and that means you can't give her away no matter how much you don't like her." Mummy said.

***********************************************************************

Despite what Mummy said,Peter still did not want Susan as a sister. Helen wasn't sure if his behaviour was normal after all it had been four weeks,he should be used to her by now.

"You worry too will warm up to her,he's only two " George said one night when Helen commented about it.

"He's two and a half,George." Helen said ."He tried to give her to the milkman today ." she said "Don't smile,it's not at all funny,what if he never grows out of this jealously stage."

"That's what you said about the potty training ." George said "That turned out fine."

"No,it didn't he's still not potty trained."Helen reminded him."That's another thing Elizabeth Perkins was over here this afternoon and she says her little boy has been out of nappies since before his second birthday."

"I never did like the Perkins." George commented. "I wish you wouldn't compare Peter to the Perkins boy."

"The jealousy thing what am I going to do about it?" Helen asked.

"Why not ask your mother,she enjoys that sort of stuff." George said.

***********************************************************************

Helen really didn't like asking her mother for advice on child rearing,she thought it made her look like an inexperienced mother,but she was desperate so when Margaret came round for tea the next day,she decided to take George's advice and ask her .

"Oh jealously is quite normal,dear.I wouldn't worry too much about that." Margaret said when Helen asked her. "I wish you'd look nicer. Just because your a mother doesn't mean you have to look drab."

Helen sighed ,"Mother,I asked for advice on parenting not fashion." she said picking up several toys.

"Treat Peter like a big boy and in time he'll like being an older brother." Margaret said.

"We've tried that,but it didn't work,he's become clingy every time I pick up Susan to feed her or hold her ,he wants to sit on my lap and he'll try to push Susan off. We had just gotten him to eat by himself,but now he wants me to feed him because I feed Susan and he wants to drink out of a bottle only because Susan does." Helen said.

"Helen,you worry too much,it'll pass." Margaret said,"Now I must be off,I have a luncheon to get to." she picked up her purse and headed out the door.

Helen dropped onto the sofa and sighed being a mother was exhuasting .

"Mummy!" Peter ran toward her hurling himself in her lap. He curled up sticking his thumb in his mouth and closed his eyes,his blanket dangling from his other it was also rewarding


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing obviously ,that's only half true,I own the unnamed guests and Gran**

Tuesday morning it rained so they couldn't take their walk,which left Peter in a very bad mood,he was already grumpy from not getting enough sleep the night before and without a trip to the park he was twice as grumpy. Susan on the other hand was quite content and lay on a blanket sucking on a rattle .That is until Peter saw the ratle and grabbed it from her. Susan's face puckered up and she started to cry.

"Peter! no." Mummy scolded rushing over and reaching for the rattle.

"Mine!" Peter clasped the rattle more tightly,it had been his at one time.

"No,it's not it's Susie's .Let Mummy have it,you're too big for a rattle,it's only for babies." Mummy coaxed.

"No! mine!" jumping up,he ran down the hall and into the bathroom .

Helen sighed and placed Susan in the playpen,"Be a good girl while Mummy tends to your brother." she said,Susan gurgled and cooed . Helen headed down the hall and tried the bathroom door not surprised to find it locked,she really should ask George to remove the locks from the bathroom doors.

"Peter,open the door now,you're being very naughty." Mummy said .

"No."

"Now,young man." Mummy said firmly .I"m going to count to three and if you don't open the door,I shall tell Daddy you were naughty and he won't take you to the circus."

The door opened and Peter crept out a contrite look on his face. He handed the rattle back to her,"I sowwy,Mummy." he said .

"Come help me make lunch." she said taking his hand.

*********************************************************************

Today was Susan's baptism .Helen went into the nursery to get her up and was greeted by a shocking sight, Susan's hair was cut and not very good either,there were bald spots here and there. Peter stood there a pair of scissors in his hand and a look of childish glee on his didn't even want to know how Peter managed to get a hold of her scissors.

Taking the scissors out of his hand,she spanked him,not hard of course ,but just firmly enough . She bent down to his level, "Never ever touch Mummy's scissors." she said sternly. She made him sit at the table when they went downstairs while she put Susan in the playpen and got breakfast prepared. George came in with the morning paper.

"George,look what your son did to his sister." Helen said waving the spatula toward the playpen and it's her baptism today too,I wish you would talk to him ."

"All right,I will." George promised.

After the baptismal everyone left the church and headed over to the Pevensies house for refreshments and a light lunch. They made a slight fuss over Peter,but their attention was on Susan in her white baptismal gown and satin bonnet with ruffles around the edges and little booties. Peter hid under the dining room table where the food was laid out watching the ladies feet as they mingled back and forth stopping by Mummy to coo and fuss over Susan. The men were in another room talking with Daddy.

Suddenly the tablecloth was lifted slightly and Gran bent down slightly,peering in."There you are." she said,holding out her hand she waited for him to take it," I have a special surprise just for you." she said as he crawled out. She handed him a brightly wrapped box.

Delighted,he tore it open and lifted a bright red fire engine. "Mine!" he said hugging it to his chest.

Gran smiled," All yours,but no hitting Susie with it." she said firmly

Peter looked up ,"Fank you." he said and ran off to show Mummy.

***************************************************************************

"Peter,don't you want to put your fire engine in your toy cupboard." Mummy said that night as she was putting him to bed. Peter refused to part with the fire engine and would have taken a bath with it had she had not convinced him that fire engines don't float and the siren would have stopped working.

"No!" he shouted clutching the toy.

Mummy reached for the toy,"Let Mummy put it in your toy cupboard." she coaxed,"You could sleep with Teddy." she said.

"No." he said stubornly.

Helen sighed and gave it up as a lost cause,why argue with him,when he was bound and determined to sleep with the fire engine. She kissed him ,tucked him in and turned down the lamp.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I own nothing .Although this chapter is based on something I did witness today see A/N at bottom. There's going to be a side plot to the story **

"Happy birthday,dear Susan,Happy birthday to you ." everyone gathered around the table sang. it was Susan's first birthday and nearly the entire neighbourhood had been invited t help celabrate the little girl's very first birthday. Everyone oohed and aahed as Helen bought in the birthday cake,a homemade cake ,not the kind you get at the bakery, complete with frosting from real cream not out of the can like alot of the ladies on the street made their cakes.

Peter watched as Daddy lit a candle ,he wanted cake and he wanted cake now,standing on his chair,he leaned across the table and blew the candle out. Susan started crying,she didn't really understand about birthdays,but she knew Peter was not supposed to blow out her candle. Peter,on the other hand looked pleased as punch,that was until he saw Mummy's face,she did not look happy,neither did other guests just laughed and Daddy went to light the candle again,while Mummy took Peter to his room.

"Peter,why'd you blow out Susan's candle?" she asked "This is her first birthday ,that wasn't very nice of you."

Peter did not look like he was listening ,at three he did not have a long attention span. Helen sighed . "That wasn't a very nice thing to do,so I'm afraid there will be no cake for you." she said

"No! no! want cake! want cake!" Peter hurled himself off the bed and onto the floor,kicking and screaming. Helen didn't even bat an eye used to Peter's tantrums which he had at least three times a day . The good thing about the tantrums was that they did exhuast him so much that he usually fell asleep . Sure enough after ten minutes of "No fairs" and "I want cakes" Peter conked out on the floor.

***************************************************************************

Peter couldn't find his bear and his blanket was in the wash. He wouldn't go to sleep without either his precious one eyed,one eared,one armed teddy bear that was worn and part of the stuffing coming out of it's missing arm or his blue baby blanket that he took with him everywhere .

"Why don't you sleep with Mr. Duckie" Mummy said handing him the yellow duck.

"No! I want my teddy!" Peter shouted throwing the duck across the room where it joined the other stuffed animals that he had thrown over there.

"I don't know where Teddy is." Helen said picking up the animals and placing them back in his toy cupboard.

George came into the room and shook his head," He didn't leave it in the garden,Helen,I've checked three times he could sleep with another cuddly toy tonight and tomorrow you can buy him a new teddy bear . That one was old anyway it should have been tossed in the rubbish bin."

Peter burst into tears,he didn't want to sleep with another cuddly toy and he didn't want a new bear,he wanted his old bear,he liked his old bear Nana had given it to him ,the day Susan was born .He wanted his blanket that he'd had since he was a tiny baby,Mummy had told him that.

"George." Helen admonished looking at her husband. "Daddy's only teasing," She said to Peter as she tucked him in and handed him a stuffed rabbit . "Tomorrow we'll search the garden again okay ,then we'll gp to the park maybe you left it there."

***************************************************************************

The next as they were eating breakfast the doorbell rang,George went to answer it as Helen was busy wiping syrup off of Peter's hands and attempting to feed Susan at the same time. When he came back in, Margaret O Conner from next door and she was holding.

"Teddy!" Peter cried scrambling down from his chair and running over to their neighbour.

She handed the bear to him.

"Peter,what do you say." Mummy reminded him as he scrabbled back into his chair firmly clutching his bear

"Fank you." Peter said politely .

"You're welcome,now I really must be off,I'm baking bread today." Margaret said ,"Do come over later ,Helen for some tea and bring the children,Susan's gotten so big." she said tickling Susan under her chin . George walked to the door with her. Mummy turned back to Susan and didn't notice the dark scowl that passed Peter's face. **A/N : Today at the school I volunteer at one of the pre-schoolders was having a birthday party . After singing happy birthday,the little boy is about to blow out his candles onyl to have them blown out by his three year old classmate. So Peter blowing out Susan's candles is based on that little experience .**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : I own nothing**.

Helen was in the kitchen preparing lunch,when she felt a tug on her apron,looking down she saw Peter standing there carrying his blanket and teddy bear in one hand and his little suitcase in the other hand.

"Peter,darling,why do you have your suitcase." she asked ,she didn't recall telling him about any trips they were planning to take .

Peter looked up at her,"I wunning away." he stated firmly,"But can I have a samwich."

Helen raised an eyebrow and turned to face him,"And where are you going to run away to,then." she asked trying not to smile. Peter usually ran away three times a day every week. He never really went anywhere just to the end of the drive.

"I'm going to wun away to the ciwcus and tame lions and I'll have a pet lion." Peter said .

"Oh,I see and how do you plan on getting to the circus." Helen asked in an amused voice as she handed him a cheese sandwich

"Twain." Peter replied taking the sandwich .

"I see and do you have train fare . " Helen asked ,"Or shall I give you some ."

"No,Teddy's got the money." Peter replied .

"Have you packed your jammies ,toothbrush and washcloth,you aren't going to not wash your face and brush your teeth once you become a lion tamer are you?" Helen asked .

Peter wrinkled his nose in distaste,once he became a lion tamer,he was never going to wash his face or even behind his ears. Mummy really didn't know anything lion tamers couldn't be worrying about being clean.

"Okay bye ,darling,Daddy and I will miss you and so will Susie,are you sure you won't stay." Helen said .

Peter shook his head.

"Well at least put on your raincoat and wellies it looks like rain." Helen said as she took the small yellow slicker off the hook by the back door . She buttoned it up for him and followed him to the front door.

"Goodbye,Mummy." Peter replied picking up his suitcase and walking out the door. Susan toddled over and reached up her arms,Helen picked her up and she waved happily as her big brother became a small yellow dot at the end of the plopped down on his suitcase.

"Helen,dear,why is Peter at the end of the drive sitting on his suitcase?" George asked joining them at the front door.

"Oh,he's running away." Helen said as if this were an everyday it was

"Shouldn't we go after him." George asked slightly alarmed."What if he crosses the street."

"Honey,he's three years old ,he can't even go to the corner let alone cross the street without you or I with him. He just sits at the end of the drive on his suitcase until he gets bored or hungry then he comes back inside. " Helen replied passing Susan off to her husband

Sure enough five minutes later,Peter came back. up to the front door.

"What happened to the circus?" Helen asked .

"I going to wun away anofer day." Peter replied as Helen took off his raincoat.

***********************************************************************

"Mummy,Daddy! wake up it's Saturday and you said we'd go to the zoo today!" Peter jumped up and down on the was barely five on a Saturday morning.

"I do wish you hadn't told him we were going to the zoo last night." George groaned.

"Well,it's hardly my fault,it was only way I could get him to lay down,you know how he gets at bedtime." Helen said pulling her robe and going over to Susan's straightened up,"I don't think we'll be going to the zoo today,I'm afraid Susan has a cold and it's far too chilly for her to be out."

Peter stopped jumping when he heard those words."I wanna go to the zoo!" he howled throwing himself on the chose that moment to start crying so between the two of them it was quite noisy in the master bedroom.

George and Helen exchanged glances,not sure what to do,Susan was sick,but they had promised Peter they'd go to the zoo.

"I suppose I can take Peter to the zoo." George said"And you can stay home with Susan."

"But,George ,I don't want to reward him for throwing a fit." Helen said clearly torn between doing the proper thing and stopping Peter's tantrum.

So that's what they did Helen stayed home with Susan and George took Peter to the zoo,they returned later that evening ,George carrying a sleepy Peter . In one hand ,he clutched a red balloon and in the other hand Teddy dangled precariously. George set Peter down and Helen knelt down to unbutton his coat.

"Did you have fun with Daddy." she asked .

Peter nodded rubbing his eyes," We went to a westwaunt, Daddy let me eat ice cweam as much as I wanted and popcorn too and we saw lions and they was scawy and they woawed,but I weally like lions" he said."I got this for Susie." he said holding out the red ballon.

"Did you that was very sweet of you and very kind." Mummy said hugging him,realising that was the first kind thing Peter had done for Susan since they bought her home from the hospital a year ago. Perhaps his jealously was over,Helen certainly hoped so,she had another little one on the way .

**A/N : This is the END the very end the absolute end so it is not necessary to ask me for updates or to put this story in alerts if you want to favourite it okay . Read and review .**


End file.
